


Daryl's daughter x Carl Grimes

by Lumimon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #jelous #carl #oc #daughter #hero #rape #savior, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: Carl saves lilly daryls daughter soon saving her form getting raped by her thought to be friend





	Daryl's daughter x Carl Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape dont read if you dont like

WARNING: this story contains lemon (sex/porn) and cursing 

lilly pov

"hell no grimes!" i yell at rick he wanted my bestie carl to go on a run "he isnt going he is baby!" i yell at him "hes my son and 19!" rick yells carl turns to me "dont worry lilly ive been on runs before remember?" he says 

"yeah but not in a fucking metal hospital!!!" i yell Daryl comes over "lilly calm down if you hate it that much you can go with us" he says "NO!" rick yells at us and all of us are fighting "im not bringing her she could get hurt!" rick yells "thanks a lot dad" carl mumbles "im a better aim than you grimes!" i yell at him "your not going" he says 

"too bad if im not going then carl isn't either!" i yell "your fucking 18 im not taking you!" he yells "fuck you im going!" i yell "your not going!" he yells "why the hell not!" i yell at him "because you will distract carl!!!" rick yells i fume but im also very confused "what the hell does that mean!!!" i yell carl then yells loud

"both of you just shut up!!!!" carl yells "what!" we both yell "she's going! she isn't going to distract me and she will be an asset!" carl yells i smirk but he hits my head "and watch your language" he says i smile at him "thanks carl!" rick sighs very loudly "carl if you get distra-" carl cuts him off "i wont" he says seriously "lilly stay by my side and daryls side at all times you will always have a gun on you and you wont be able to leave are sight got it?" carl asks i nod "got it"

i cheer and run off to get ready while im getting my weapons i glance at my foot... fake... a walker bit me when i tried to find dad and i had to cut my ankle down off 

 

rick pov

i sigh as she leaves every one is so over protective of her we found her when she was 10 they found out she was daryls daughter that he lost during this stupid apocalypse. but now she is 18 and carl is in love with her and it almost cost him his life many times she of course never knew

any ways we all drive to the metal hospital one of lilly's friends named cage got sick and there is a very high chance the medicine he needs is in there 

 

lilly pov

we have gotten tons of medicine and we are about to leave when we open the door we are swarmed by about 20 walkers. we shoot them but carl has one behind him and i shoot it in the head not knowing one was behind me.

i scream loudly when it attacks me from behind and trys to bite my neck "dad!!!" i scream and the second i do an arrow pierces through the walkers head i turn to thank my dad but dad is helping rick and carl is panting with a bow in his hand "carl..." i say panting he breaths normally and walks over "you ok?" he asks i nod "im fine you?" he nods "im great" he says his face was slightly red and he comes over and hugs me "carl whats wrong?" i ask patting his back he just stands up straight and smiles "nothing come on lets go

 

carl pov

when i saw she saved me i knew a walker was behind her and i knew daryls cross bow was right next to me but he was helping my dad because his arrows were gone i grab the arrow from the walkers head and put it in the cross bow when she screams for Daryl i shoot the walker i was scared when i thought i would lose her because in this world you should always be afraid

like lilly always says "kill the dead fear the living" its become our moto i could have lost her today again i hate this world and the way it threatens my love 

"carl!" she yells and i look behind me to see a walker and i stab it with my boot knife.

"ok that was eventful.... we have all the stuff we need lets go home" dad says we all start to leave "hey lilly get over here" daryls says she was walking next to me "why-" lilly starts to say but i grab her hand holding it and make her walk next to me. Daryl knows i like lilly but he doesnt know i love her im sure he is starting to figure it out 

daryl growls slightly and i smirk

~time skip~

we all walk into the cafeteria and carol has already started dinner "hey guys whats up-" a kid named harry runs up to us and sees he holding lillys hand and frowns "are you two-" he started but lilly let go of my hand and hugged him making him smirk until she brought up cage "w cage is he ok?" she asks "hes alive..." harry responds cage is about 14 we are all 18-19 all us guys are upset she spend so much time with him. Im her best friend since the beginning and she has started to spend more time with him too 

~time skip~

lilly comes in the cafeteria after two hours of just talking with cage and giving him his medicine. "hey harry!" lilly yells harry and i were sitting and eating and she hugs him from behind Daryl notices heck all the adults notice all us guys are physically attracted to her "thanks for taking care of cage for me" she says and smiles and kisses his check and sits next to me like it was normal she looked at all the adults that were staring and she was confused why harry was smirking. out of no where Glenn starts laughing hysterically he was lillys friend not attracted to her that way but he knew how lilly thinks. and just like i know he does lilly thinks it was a harmless kiss but to harry it meant an all access pass to her body.

daryl pov

"lilly sleep with carl or Glenn tonight ok i want you safe" i say "uh sure" she says and smiles 

~time skip~

3rd person pov

lilly walked into carls cell glenns cell was being shared with Maggie so she was going to sleep with carl. she laid on the bottom bed waiting for carl to ask were he wanted to sleep she heard some one try to come in guessing it was carl she sat up and asked her question "hey carl where do you want to sl-" she stopped seeing it was harry "oh hi harry what-" harry cuts her off and grabs her wrist and pins her hands above her head "hey babe" he says and the guy she once knew is gone 

"w-what are you doing" she asks still confused harry chuckles "your such a stupid girl" he says and kisses her "ah so sweet im your first kiss" he says lilly was confused because she has kissed carl before on accident is what he said but it wasnt for her... 

"no car-" harry cuts her off with a hard kiss and one of his hands slipping under her shirt the other holding her thin wrist down forming large purple bruises. his hand that was slipping under her shirt cups her bra over the thin fabric and moves to take the bra off as he attacks her neck with kisses "stop please- ow stop t- ow!" lilly shouts in pain multiple times but harry ignores her "this body is so beautiful its a shame your so stupid" he says lilly starts crying but he muffles them with his kisses "mm baby im going to fuck you all night" he says and lilly starts trying to yell out "carl! car-" she trys yelling by then bra was gone and he grabbed her boob very hard making her groan in pain " awe did i hurt you? maybe you shouldn't call out his name and try out mine" he says lilly stays quiet she is defenseless and not stronger than him...

on of his hands move and unbuckle her pants. her eyes go wide "you want me" he tells her "no-" she starts to say but he doesnt let her finish her big shirt covers her panties but he lifts it to see her pink lace panties "oh were you getting ready for this?" harry asks her and the tears dont stop lilly blames michone for getting her theses. "mm im going to fuck you until you cant walk" harry says and makes her go on the ground he straddles her "dad!!!" she yells but harry puts his hand over her mouth "i need this lilly i haven't had sex in years i need your body do me a favor and shut up... this will be your only time to do it with some one carl would do that same thing you know he doesnt love you but he loves your body" harry says truthfully lilly loved carl and this isnt the only thing she wanted to do with him she wanted to love him and get out of this stupid world with him start over with him... but she thinks he doesnt want that

"your so naive-" a voice out side the ell cuts harry off "lilly are you going-" carls voice stops when he sees whats in front of him "get out grimes were in the middle of something" harry says but carl sees the tear stains on lillys face carls grabs harry off of her and punches him straight in the face making him run away to tend to his now broke noes "lilly"

carl says softly and leans down and she hugs him bawling her eyes out the t shirt covering anything from view but he sees her bra and pants on the floor making him feel terrible "are you ok?" carl asks after a while of her crying "...yes" she says still upset thinking carl would do it too "liar" carl says lilly kisses him "i-im sorry" lilly says but carl kisses her back "dont be" he tells her and kisses back

lilly notices that his kisses are soft but they still hurt her bruised lips and he noticed so he went even softer. so kind and full of love... "i love you" carl tells her "i love you too carl" she says happiness over taking her body and she kisses him again "you know you were my first kiss all those years ago..." lily says "yeah same i did it on purpose so you know i really wanted to kiss you and be your first" he says lilly smiles and they get ready for bed "c-carl can i sleep in your bed with you im scared to sleep alone" lilly says carl nods and takes off his shirt and pants only in his boxers and they cuddle.

"hey lilly" carl says when they have the covers over them "yeah?" she asks s" c-can i touch you?" he asks lilly nods not wanting to speak his hands roams to her thighs and rub her softly and slip next to her underwear and starts rubbing her clit he slips his hands in her panties and sticks a finger inside of her she flinches and it scares him to think what it will be like if he has sex with her. 

"c-carl... i want you" she says and its a beautiful green light for carl as he flips her over so he is on top and he can hover over and and see her beautiful body "i love you" carl says lilly smiles "good i love you too" she says and then carl takes off his boxers and her panties 

he rubs his dick to her folds wetting the tip and pushes the tip in and she finches already in pain "i-im sorry" he says "its fine" she says "k-keep going" she says carl nods and pushes the whole thing in by now tears are streaming out of her eyes and it breaks his heart "do you want me to stop" he ask but she shakes her head "no just let me adjust" she says he nods and gives her as long as she needs and pleasure her other ways instead "im ready" she says and carl starts moving noticing her not as tight but still very tight that it makes him want to cum.

"carl im going to-"lilly starts to say but she cums moaning out car was confused why it was so easy for her but it made him cums on accident inside of her "fuck" he says "s-sorry" lilly says carl chuckles and they get dress "its ok.... lilly will you be my girl friend?" carl asks lilly nods and they go to bed

 

 

 

~sorry if it felt rushed my computer is slow and i needed to update i have three drafts btw so the next chapter should be done soon.... bye bye little puppies!


End file.
